


Consequences

by jennandanica



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah's been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Lija Bean! written for kirbycrow on livejournal.

"Christ almighty, would you fucking stop that," Sean growls in the general direction of the Hobbits as another ball hits him in the back of the head. It's one of those soft Nerf balls or whatever you call them but still...

Is it too much to ask to be left alone? He just wants to close his eyes, maybe catch up on a bit of sleep, having stayed up way too bloody late the night before, drinking in the pub with Viggo.

He's sitting on a chair under a tree just outside the Cuntebago and he should be able to enjoy some peace and quiet here but the fucking Hobbits are driving him - and everyone else - insane with their attacks, Elijah clearly the ringleader in this, their latest caper.

Elijah makes a whooping noise and runs past him, this time misjudging both distance and Sean's reach. Sean whips out one large hand, grabbing him by the wrist and flinging him back onto his lap, growling "I said stop it and I meant stop it."

Elijah looks up at him, panicking at the fierce expression on Sean's face, struggling to free himself, kicking and yelling, ragged nails scrabbling at Sean's arms. Sean laughs, enjoying seeing the younger man flailing about so helplessly, a thrill coursing through him at having the little bugger so completely at his mercy. And -oh- his cock hardens at the thought, at all that _could_ entail. Watches Elijah's eyes widen in shock as he feels Sean react beneath him. And that's enough.

Sean promptly releases him, Elijah falling to the ground, quickly righting himself and staring up at Sean for a second before running off to rejoin the rest of the Hobbits.

_That'll teach him_, Sean chuckles to himself.

***

Elijah's not sure what makes him do it. But he runs back to Billy, grabbing the other two balls from his hands, ignoring the worried look on his friend's face. Heads back towards the trailer. Keeps a good distance from Sean and, ignoring the small voice in his head shrieking that this might not be such a good idea, lobs one of the balls right at the back of his head.

_Fuck you_.

***

A minute later, whumpf, and it's another ball to the back of the head, Sean whipping around to catch Elijah standing there some feet away with yet another ball in his hand, staring at Sean and poised to pitch.

"Elijah," he says, voice rumbling. "I am warning you for the last time. You do it again and I'm putting you over my knee like I used to do with my girls."

Whumpf. Right in the face. And that's that.

Sean leaps out of his seat, running straight for Elijah, grabs him by the back of his t-shirt and opening the door to the trailer with one hand, tosses him inside with the other, following and locking the door behind him.

***

"Holy shit," Billy says, staring after them. "What do we do now?"

"Well," Dom says, staring at the trailer door. "In all fairness, he did warn Lij."

"Shouldn't we help him?" Billy asks.

"What do you suggest?" Astin replies, collecting the balls. "I don't know about you but I definitely don't want a pissed-off Sean Bean after me. Plus, Dom's right, he did warn Lij. We stopped throwing the balls at him long ago."

"But..." Billy says, still not sure they should just leave their friend at Sean's mercy.

"But what," Dom says, snickering. "Guess he'll learn his actions have consequences. Besides, Bean won't hurt him. He'll just terrorize him a bit."

***

Sean locks the door behind him. Turns to see Elijah standing there a few feet away, biting his bottom lip and nervously bouncing on his heels. Sean considers stopping things here and now but _Christ_ he's a man of his word and he doesn't even want to think about what Elijah and the others will do to him if he doesn't follow through. Takes a few steps, grabs Elijah by the arm and drags him, kicking and screaming, over to the couch on the far wall. Sits and yanks Elijah down over his lap and

***

Elijah's struggling from the moment Sean touches him but Sean's so fucking strong and he's over his lap before he can do a thing about it and -oh- Sean's hard again beneath him and fuck, his own cock pulses at the thought that this is turning Sean on. And he can tell by the way Sean suddenly stops that he's noticed, is reconsidering things once again, and he can't let that happen.

"Fucking asshole," he snarls at Sean, renewing his struggle, elbowing him in the stomach.

And Sean tightens his grip

-yes-

Pins Elijah down, one arm across his back and uses the other to -oh god- pull his jeans and underwear down under his ass.

And _holy shit_ maybe this is taking things too far.

***

"Don't, Sean," Elijah says, really struggling now. "Stop it."

Sean shakes his head. "I warned you." Pauses. "You didn't listen."

Elijah continues to struggle while Sean runs a hand over him, stroking and cupping his arse, Elijah hard as hell against his thighs, trembling against him, pressing back up against his hand.

***

And Elijah's not sure what he thought would happen when he'd thrown that ball but thinks he must have had some idea in the back of his mind, some fucked-up pervy fantasy that most likely went something like this.

***

Sean slides one spit-lubed finger between Elijah's cheeks, tracing his cleft. Circles the small pucker, pressing slightly in and Elijah shudders. "Oh God." Pushes in to the second knuckle and Elijah moans. And -Christ- he's so fucking tight. Sean wonders if he's done this before but can't bring himself to ask. Elijah's stopped struggling and that's enough of an answer for him.

The thought of shoving his cock deep into this tightness is enough almost to make him lose it right here, right now. _Oh God_. Shrugs back tense shoulders, slides two fingers the rest of the way in and hears Elijah swear

"Fuck."

Whimper.

"I thought you were going to spank me," Elijah mutters against the couch.

And Sean's happy to oblige. Pulls out and smacks him hard across the arse and Elijah flinches, would have leapt right off Sean's lap if it wasn't for the arm pinning him there.

***

"Oh fuck," Elijah says, surprised that Sean actually spanked him like that, his flesh stinging something fierce. "That hurt."

"That's the idea," Sean says, smiling wickedly at him.

Smacks his ass again. Hard. And Elijah bucks, his cock leaking against Sean's jeans. He can feel Sean's cock twitching through the denim, throbbing against his belly.

Sean smacks him again and again, Elijah feeling the heat blooming across his cheeks, and Elijah thinks he should struggle, should try to get away but he doesn't actually want to, every single blow sending a jolt right through his cock, making his balls tighten until they ache so much he can barely breathe.

And Elijah can't help it.

Pleads "fuck me" under his breath.

Isn't sure if Sean's even heard him.

Until he stops.

Runs his hand over reddened hot flesh, stroking, caressing, making Elijah moan, his hand moving away for a minute before returning, fingers moistened with saliva, to find its way between his cheeks, pushing into him once again. Elijah's whimpering, spreading his legs wider, inviting Sean to push deeper, push harder. And Sean does, finding that spot, stroking it, brushing it, rubbing it -oh fuck-

And he wants more than this, wants Sean's cock inside him, wants to be split in two, wants to be fucked so hard he can't sit down for a week.

-oh god-

"Stop, Sean," he cries. "Fucking stop."

Sean pulls his fingers out, shoving Elijah off his lap. Stares down at him, breathing hard.

***

_Too far_, Sean thinks, he's gone too fucking far. What was the hell was he thinking?

Needs to get himself under control. Go home. Have a good wank. Pretend this never happened.

***

And _Christ_, Elijah realizes Sean thought he was having second thoughts.

"I didn't mean completely," Elijah says, quickly stripping his clothes off before moving back to the couch, leaning down and kissing Sean hard, slipping his tongue into the older man's mouth, wanting, needing, urging on before drawing away and kneeling before him, pulling his shoes off, unzipping his jeans, making Sean lift his hips so he can pull them and his boxers down and over his feet.

***

Not too far after all.

***

"Do you have a condom?" Sean asks.

_Oh shit_. He hadn't even thought of that. But he's pretty sure he has one in his wallet. Which is in the other trailer. _Damn_.

"No, do you?"

Sean shakes his head.

"I've never done it without one," Elijah offers, not wanting this to stop them.

"Me neither," Sean responds. "Well, except with the wives but you know..."

And Elijah does know. Is sure he can trust Sean. Has been around Sean long enough to know he wouldn't risk harming Elijah. Even for this.

Elijah stands up. "I'll be right back."

Goes to the bathroom and gets the bottle of hand cream sitting on the shelf over the toilet, bringing it back to the couch. Pours the liquid onto his own hands and strokes Sean firmly, fisting his cock with both hands, slicking from base to head, watching Sean's face the entire time. Thrilling at the knowledge that he can make Sean feel like this, react like this. Can make him throw his head back and groan deep in his chest like that. _Fuck_.

***

Elijah straddles Sean, knees against the back of the couch, raising himself, letting Sean's cock rest against the opening to his body, gently rocking himself against the head, before pushing down slightly and it's obvious to Sean how badly he wants this but his body's still resisting. Sean spreads his cheeks with his hands, opening him up, pushing harder, forging past that resistance, breeching his oh-so-tight hole and

-oh god-

sinking deep inside, filling him, reveling in the slick velvet heat of his arse and Elijah shudders, moving up and down on Sean's hard swollen cock, riding him and

***

-oh fuck- the sensation of having a hard cock inside him without latex is indescribable, the friction so fucking good.

Elijah shifts, rearranging himself so that he's still sitting on Sean but his shins are against the back of the couch. Sean cups his ass in his hands and they fall into an easy rocking motion, both wanting to prolong this, Elijah peering through heavy-lidded eyes, watching Sean watching him, taking in the expression on Sean's face as he gently rocks upwards into him, again and again.

"Harder," Elijah says finally, Sean smiling in response. Sean shifting Elijah up and down on his cock, pistoning into him so hard that Elijah is whimpering, moaning, throwing his head back, just along for the ride, willing Sean to fuck him, just fuck him, deeper, harder, faster

oh fuck -fuck- oh god

Comes, his cock pulsing, semen spurting against Sean's chest and stomach but Sean still hasn't come, keeps thrusting, has Elijah feeling like a rag doll in his hands, spread wide open, his passage oh-so-relaxed, oh-so-slick, Sean's thrusts smooth and long, overwhelming Elijah with the pure wantonness of the act. And he's still trembling, still shaking, his insides still clenching, wants to feel Sean spill his come inside him -oh god- wants to feel him spurt deep inside his ass

***

"Oh God, Sean, fucking come in me," Elijah cries. "I want to feel it. Do it. Please just do it."

And Sean feels his balls clench, groans, shoving as hard and deep as he can one last time, his hips hitching, body freezing, his come spurting hard and heavy into Elijah. Just like he wanted.

***

A few days later and Sean's sitting in the same chair, under the same tree, head back, trying to relax, waiting for Viggo to finish talking to Peter so they can go to the pub when, whumpf, something hits him in the head. He sits up and looks down to see another fucking Nerf ball on the ground by his chair.

Turns to see Elijah standing some distance away, another ball in his right hand.

"Elijah," Sean growls. "Enough with the bloody balls already."

Elijah tosses the ball from one hand to the other and back again, biting his lip, assessing Sean with a hard-to-read look in his eyes. Pulls his hand back, ready to throw the ball.

"Elijah, I'm warning--" Whumpf.

***

And Elijah knows he had better run. Knows what Sean's going to do _when_ he catches him. Knows he will teach him, once again, the consequences of his actions.


End file.
